Falco(cantante)
falco era lo pseudonimo di Johann "Hansi" Hölzel (vienna,1957-Puerto Playa,[[1998) è stato un cantante austriaco Le sue canzoni più note che hanno raggiunto i vertici delle classifiche di vari paesi sono Der Kommissar, Rock me Amadeus e Jeanny. Johann "Hansi" Hölzel Nato nel distretto viennese di Margareten, è l'unico ad essere sopravvissuto ad una gravidanza trigemellare a rischio. Molto presto mostra il suo talento musicale. All'età di 5 anni viene certificato - alla Wiener Musikakademie - il suo orecchio assoluto. Per il suo quarto compleanno riceve in regalo un pianoforte e un anno dopo un giradischi, col quale ascolta Elvis, Cliff Richard e i Beatles. Nel 1963 Hans Hölzel viene iscritto dai genitori in una scuola privata cattolica a pochi passi da casa. Dal 1967 frequenta il Rainer-Gymnasium, sempre a Vienna. Nel 1973 lascia la scuola e comincia l'apprendistato presso l'ente austriaco per le assicurazioni pensionistiche degli artigiani. Grazie a questo troverà dei lavori occasionali fino al servizio di leva (tra il 1974 e il 1975) durante il quale imparerà a suonare il basso. Seguirà anche un semestre al conservatorio cittadino, durante il quale esordirà nella sua prima band, gli Umspannwerk. Passerà poi ad altri gruppi, fra gli altri anche ai più noti Drahdiwaberl. Il nome d'arte Nel 1977 Hölzel abita per breve tempo a Berlino Ovest. Là decide di farsi chiamare Falco: il nome viene da quello di un saltatore con gli sci della DDR, Falko Weißpflog, che lo ha particolarmente impressionato. Il cambiamento della k'' in ''c è giustificato dal fatto che Falco vuole rendere più internazionale il suo nome, tanto da modificare anche il proprio cognome in Hoelzel. Originariamente Falco pensò di affiancare al nome anche un cognome, "Gottehrer" (letteralmente, colui che onora Dio), ma lasciò presto cadere l'ipotesi. Il nomignolo "Hansi" - come la madre continuò sempre a chiamarlo - lo rifiutò per tutta la vita: "Chi usa quel nomignolo, non ha la più pallida idea di chi sia Falco", così diceva, "Ve lo dico una volta per tutte: Hansi non esiste più!". L'inizio della carriera Dopo il ritorno a Vienna fu ingaggiato dagli Spinning Wheel, e suonò poi (1977-1979) con il gruppo rock - teatrale di avanguardia degli Hallucination Company. Già allora cominciò a riscuotere un certo successo, anche se limitatamente alla scena viennese. Come bassista e saltuariamente cantante del gruppo punk rock molto impegnato politicamente dei Drahdiwaberl, Falco mostrò il suo talento musicale, ma anche il suo lato eccentrico, soprattutto nei costumi. Fu con loro che ebbe il suo primo successo da solista: la sua canzone Ganz Wien, inserita nei concerti come assolo per riempire le pause, lo porta alla ribalta come cantante. È il 1980 e la canzone, che parla del consumo di droga nella capitale austriaca, diventa una hit. Ma è anche la prima canzone di Falco ad essere boicottata dalle radio. Solo più tardi Falco la pubblicherà nell'album Einzelhaft e la suonerà regolarmente nei concerti. La conquista delle classifiche - Einzelhaft e Junge Roemer Nel 1980 Falco sottoscrisse un contratto per tre LP da solista. Col produttore viennese Robert Ponger produce il suo primo singolo, Der Kommissar, che raggiunge il primo posto nelle classifiche di molti paesi europei. In Canada fu disco d'oro. Negli USA raggiunse solo il 73° posto, ma fu il primo ad entrare nelle classifiche statunitensi con un testo in tedesco. In totale, Der Kommissar vendette sette milioni di copie. Nel 1982 uscì l'album Einzelhaft dal quale furono estratti altri tre singoli: Helden von Heute, Auf der Flucht e Hinter uns die Sintflut. Il secondo album fu Junge Roemer, anche questo prodotto da Ponger, nel 1984. Rispetto al primo non fu un grande successo commerciale, ma fu apprezzato dalla critica. Vendette comunque 120.000 copie in Germania, mentre in Austria fu disco d'oro. Minore fu il successo internazionale, ma da quest'album furono tratti i primi video, girati negli Stati Uniti. Il punto più alto - Bolland & Bolland e Amadeus Nel 1985 Falco si rivolse ai produttori olandesi Rob e Ferdi Bolland, noti come Bolland & Bolland. Con loro produsse l'album Falco 3, che lo consacrò come star di livello mondiale grazie a successi come Vienna Calling, Jeanny e - soprattutto - Rock me Amadeus. Polemiche suscitò il video di Jeanny, in cui Falco interpreta un persecutore che insegue la sua vittima, una bella ragazza. Nonostante il testo e il video lascino in realtà spazio a diverse interpretazioni, i media li interpretarono nel senso che il persecutore alla fine uccide la sua vittima. La canzone fu boicottata dalle radio, ma raggiunse ugualmente la testa delle classifiche tedesche. Nel marzo del 1986 uscì il singolo Rock me Amadeus, che fu per tre settimane in cima alle classifiche della rivista USA Billboard. A tutt'oggi è l'unica canzone in tedesco ad aver raggiunto il numero 1 in America. Fu primo anche in Gran Bretagna, e di lì il successo si allargò al mondo intero. Anche l'album Falco 3 restò nella classifica statunitense a lungo, raggiungendo il terzo posto. Dopo la tournee nell'estate del 1986, Falco lavorò con Bolland & Bolland al quarto album, Emotional, pubblicato nell'autunno di quell'anno, cui seguì un tour mondiale. Tra i successi Nel 1987 cantò con Brigitte Nielsen Body Next to Body. Il pezzo entrò direttamente al sesto posto nella classifica austriaca e nella Top20 tedesca. Della Nielsen Falco disse: "Con lei non volevo andare in hit-parade. Con lei volevo solo andare a letto!" Del 1988 è il quinto album, Wiener Blut, ancora prodotto dai fratelli Bolland. Il disco non andò bene, e fu sospeso il tour europeo previsto. Nel 1989 Falco si separò dalla moglie Isabella Vitkovic, sposata meno di un anno prima, dopo aver saputo di non essere il padre della loro figlia Katharina-Bianca. Tuttavia Falco lasciò presso un notaio di Vienna una lettera e un libretto di risparmio, che furono consegnati a Katharina-Bianca il giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno. Nel 1990 Falco ci riprova con l'album Data de Groove, prodotto di nuovo da Ponger. I testi sono geniali, ma criptici e tutt'altro che di facile comprensione. Il cantante ne parlò così: "Data De Groove era un album introverso, molto privato. La gente non aveva nessuna voglia di studiare un paio di semestri nella mia università privata per capire la mia musica. Testi come 'The mega the schore, desto mono the chrome' non li scriverò mai più." Il ritorno - Nachtflug e Out Of The Dark Il ritorno al successo si presenta con l'album Nachtflug, nell'autunno del 1992. Trascinato dal successo del singolo Titanic, che gli consentì di sbarcare nuovamente sul mercato americano (il video vinse numerosi premi) e che rimase in classifica in Austria per 18 settimane, l'album fu seguito da una tournee europea (Germania, Austria, Svizzera e Russia). Nella data di Vienna, alla Donauinselfest, ci furono 100 000 spettatori, nonostante il temporale che si scatenò durante l'esibizione e che costrinse alla sospensione. Nel 1995 fu pubblicato il singolo Mutter, der Mann mit dem Koks ist da sotto lo pseudonimo T»MA (= Thema). Il titolo gioca con la polisemia del termine Koks (letteralmente Coke, ma anche, gergalmente, cocaina e denaro). Fu un passaggio unico nella musica techno. Nel 1996 Falco si trasferisce in Repubblica Dominicana, il che gli porterà - oltre a benefici fiscali - anche un ambiente creativo più libero. Nello stesso anno uscì il singolo Naked, destinato ad essere l'ultimo. Non fu il successo sperato: 50.000 copie in Germania, il quarto posto nelle classifiche austriache. thumb|right|290px|La tomba di Falco al Cimitero Centrale di [[Vienna]] L'ultimo concerto lo tenne a Vienna, il 18 dicembre 1997, in occasione della festa di Natale della Lauda Air. Lo stesso Niki Lauda era amico di Falco da lungo tempo, tanto che il 31 luglio 1998 battezzerà Falco un Boeing 737 della sua linea, in ricordo dell'artista scomparso da poco. Falco morì infatti il 6 febbraio 1998 in un incidente automobilistico nelle vicinanze della città di Villa Montellano, nella provincia di Puerto Plata, Repubblica Dominicana. L'autopsia riscontrò la presenza di alcool e cocaina nel sangue di Falco, e la cosa alimentò le voci (mai accertate) di un possibile suicidio. Fu riportato in patria da un aereo della Lauda Air. Fu sepolto al Cimitero Centrale di Vienna; al suo funerale erano presenti 10.000 persone, la sua bara fu portata da un gruppo di motociclisti rock viennesi, gli stessi che anni prima avevano partecipato al video di Rock me Amadeus L'album Out Of The Dark uscirà postumo, e con grande successo: 2 milioni di copie nelle sole Germania e Austria. Nel 2008 è uscito in Austria il film biografico Falco - Verdammt, wir leben noch! diretto da Thomas Roth, in cui il ruolo del cantante è sostenuto dall'attore austriaco Manuel Rubey. Discografia * 1982 Einzelhaft * 1984 Junge Roemer * 1985 Falco 3 * 1986 Emotional * 1988 Wiener Blut * 1990 Data de Groove * 1991 The Remix Hit Collection * 1992 Nachtflug Postumi: * 1998 Out of the Dark * 1998 The Hit-Singles * 1999 Verdammt wir leben noch * 1999 Live forever * 1999 The Final Curtain - The Best of Falco * 2000 Falco Meets Amadeus * 2000 Zuviel Hitze' * 2000 ''F@lco Cybershow * 2001 Helden von Heute * 2002 Viva La Poesia - cd der Schule f. Dichtung * 2003 Austrian Signature Series - (Billa Sampler/Compilation) * 2004 Falco Live Donauinsel * 2005 Austropop Kult * 2007 Hoch wie nie Singles * 1981 Der Kommissar * 1982 Zuviel Hitze * 1982 Maschine brennt * 1982 Auf der Flucht * 1984 Junge Römer * 1984 Nur mit Dir * 1984 Kann es Liebe sein * 1985 Rock Me Amadeus * 1985 Vienna Calling * 1986 Jeanny * 1986 The Sound of Musik * 1986 Coming Home * 1987 Emotional * 1987 Body Next to Body * 1988 Wiener Blut * 1988 Satellite to Satellite * 1990 Data de Groove * 1990 Charisma Kommando * 1992 Titanic * 1992 Dance Mephisto * 1992 Nachtflug * 1995 Mutter, der Mann mit dem Koks ist da * 1996 Naked Postumi: * 1998 Out of the Dark * 1998 Egoist * 1999 Push! Push! * 1999 Verdammt wir leben noch * 1999 Europa * 2003 Where Are You Now/Jeanny 3 (uscito solo on-line) Singoli *N. 9 nella US Hot Play **N. 19 nella US Dance Hot Play Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale * Falco-Fanclub di Berlino * Discografia e Biografia su laut.de * Discografia su hitparade.ch * Sito amatoriale * Sito italiano bar:Falco cs:Falco da:Falco (musiker) de:Falco el:Φάλκο en:Falco (musician) eo:Falco es:Falco (músico) fi:Falco (muusikko) fr:Falco (chanteur) he:פאלקו hr:Falco hu:Falco is:Falco ja:ファルコ (ミュージシャン) lt:Falco nl:Falco (zanger) no:Falco (musiker) pl:Falco pt:Falco (cantor) ro:Falco (muzician) ru:Фалько (музыкант) simple:Falco sk:Falco (hudobník) sr:Фалко sv:Falco (musiker) tr:Falco (müzisyen) zh:法爾可 Categoria:Morti in incidente stradale Categoria:Cantanti